


Double or Nothing

by ZombieCheeze



Series: Make Me A Sandwich [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Edgeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCheeze/pseuds/ZombieCheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Chanyeol aren't hard to follow; word gets around.  Jongdae's interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Written/Posted Dec 2013. Part 4 of Sandwich.

“So, when are you guys going to invite me over?”

 

Kris turns his head slowly to look at Jongdae, who’s taking a sip of beer with eyes half-closed, looking so nonchalant that Kris is hard-pressed to believe Jongdae was addressing him at all.  Jongdae thumbs the foam from his upper lip, glancing sidelong at Kris, and he looks so smarmy that Kris wants to hit him.

 

“Beg pardon?” Kris says after a moment, one eyebrow raised, taking a sip of his whiskey to hide the flush rising in his face.

 

“I said,” Jongdae says impatiently, turning to look Kris full in the face, “ _when_ are you, as in you and Chanyeol, going to invite me over, hmm?”

 

“And why would we do that?” Kris says evasively, taking another sip, though he knows it’s revealing his embarrassment.  He’s not used to having someone else take the lead like this; having Jongdae lay his cards on the table so casually is startling, but incredibly tempting.

 

“Seems like you’re making this a thing.” Jongdae replies, examining his fingernails.  “It’s not like you trouble to keep it quiet or anything.  Joonmyun told me all about it.  He said you guys were a pretty good lay.”

 

“Pretty good?” Chanyeol interjects, flopping down next to Jongdae on the couch and accidentally slopping part of his drink into his lap.  “I’ll have you know I resent that.  _I_ am a _great_ lay.” He finishes with a flourish, throwing his arm around Jongdae’s shoulders.

 

“It’s true.” Kris says with a grin.

 

“Prove it, then.” Jongdae fires back.  The silence that follows is ringing, significant, and Jongdae looks between Kris and Chanyeol, who are looking at each other.

 

“Oh Christ.” Joonmyun says from the entryway, leaning against the doorjamb with arms crossed.  “Again?”

 

“Shut up, hyung.  You said yourself that it was fucking great, don’t be so selfish and let someone else have a turn.” Jongdae purrs.

 

“You know you can always come back for seconds.” Kris calls after him as Joonmyun strides into the kitchen, clearly annoyed.  Psychic powers aren’t necessary to recognize that Joonmyun values his sleep time even more than Kris does, but needling Joonmyun is one of the favorite dorm pastimes, simply because it’s so _easy_.

 

“Oh yeah, something else.” Jongdae says coolly, as if this is a completely normal conversation. “Before you decide, I want to top.”

 

“Top who?” Kris blurts, coughing over a swallow of whiskey.

 

“Don’t care.” His smile curls the edges of his mouth.  “It’s up to you.  But everyone else is having all the fun; I want a turn to see what the famous Krisyeol are really up to.”

 

He sits up and puts a hand on Kris’s thigh to lever himself onto his feet, tipping Chanyeol a wink as he does so.  “Let me know, ‘kay?” He says, cheeky, and vanishes into the kitchen.

 

“Could be interesting.” Chanyeol says to Kris offhandedly, changing the TV channel.  Kris shrugs.  “What do you think?”

 

“Jongdae, though?” Kris says, biting his lip.  “And he wants to be on top.”

 

“What’s wrong with either of those things?” Chanyeol takes a deep swig of his drink, looking at Kris over the rim.  “He’s hot, you said that last week.  And besides, you like bottoming more than I do.”

 

“I like bottoming for _you_.” Kris corrects, pursing his lips thoughtfully.  “And I said that because I was trying to get a rise out of you.”

 

“I’ve got your rise.” Chanyeol smirks, and Kris pokes him in the ribs.

 

“I can still hear you two!” Joonmyun says loudly from the kitchen, followed by Jongdae’s bubbling laugh.

 

“Don’t know what’s crawled up his ass.” Chanyeol says, wrinkling his nose.

 

“Or what hasn’t.” Kris says, and Chanyeol sniggers.  “Anyway, what do you think?”

 

“You know I’m down, but I was going to leave it up to you.  I mean, it _is_ Jongdae.  He’s kind of your responsibility.”

 

“Well, I always wondered what it’d be like to have him fuck me.” Kris says, as blasé as he can manage.  The heat of anticipation simmers in his belly, but it’s hard to keep it out of his voice.

 

“I’ll let him know.” Chanyeol grins.  “We have some business to attend to before he joins us.”

 

“Oh, I know.” Kris says, finally returning to his book.  “Don’t scare him off, now.”

 

“Don’t you worry about that.” Chanyeol says, tweaking Kris’s nose.  Kris nips at his fingers.  “I got this all under control.”

 

*

 

Jongdae is alone in the kitchen, sneaking some extra dessert from Kyungsoo’s cake tray.  He jumps when Chanyeol closes the door quietly behind him, looking both slightly abashed and defiant.

 

“I won’t tell.” Chanyeol sniggers, taking a step toward Jongdae, who leans against the counter, spooning cake into his mouth.

 

“So?” Jongdae prompts after a moment, and without a word, Chanyeol pins him against the counter with a hand on either side of his narrow waist.  Jongdae is tiny, a waif against Chanyeol’s great height, but his smile doesn’t waver in the slightest.  Jongdae dots Chanyeol on the back of the hand with his spoon.

 

“Alright.  You can join us, and you can fuck Kris,” Chanyeol says smoothly, pulling the spoon from Jongdae’s hand and tossing it carelessly on the counter.  “But if you want to fuck my boyfriend, _I_ get to fuck you afterward.  And _don’t you dare_ come inside him.”

 

Jongdae’s expression doesn’t change, but his throat bobs once, and Chanyeol’s gaze drops to follow the motion before returning to his face.  “Or else what?”

 

“Or else I hope you like double-dicking.  We’re good at it, and Kris can last for hours.” Chanyeol says, a half-crazy grin crossing his lips, his hands skating up Jongdae’s sides.  “So if you don’t think you can take both of us at once, don’t come inside him.”

 

“Yeah, I heard that part from Kyungsoo.  But jeez, calm the fuck down.  I don’t want to steal your boyfriend, Chanyeol, god, I don’t even know how you deal with him.  I just want to fuck him.” His whole body is tingling with interest at Chanyeol’s threat, but he’s not going to tell Chanyeol that.  He smiles easily.  “But I think that’s fair.”

 

“Good.” Chanyeol murmurs, leaning down, and Jongdae meets him halfway in a kiss that’s urgent, sloppy, fueled by competition and just a touch of jealousy.  Jongdae’s mouth is soft, but his teeth are sharp as they tug at Chanyeol’s bottom lip.  Chanyeol hisses quietly.

 

“I’m going to b—” Kris peers into the kitchen, then stops dead as his eyes take in what’s happening before him.  Chanyeol doesn’t even bother to stop kissing Jongdae; he merely grunts his acknowledgement, wedging a knee between Jongdae’s legs, and Kris chuckles.  “Don’t wear him out before we even get to play, Chanyeol.” He closes the door behind him, and finally, they break apart.

 

“I’m going to finish eating my dessert.” Jongdae says breathlessly.

 

“Your _stolen_ dessert.” Chanyeol corrects, and Jongdae shrugs, scooping another bite into his mouth.

 

“Life is short.”

 

“It’s going to be even shorter when Kyungsoo discovers you’ve been sneak-eating.”

 

Jongdae snickers.  “Ask me how much I care.  Then ask me again in the morning.”

 

Chanyeol grabs Jongdae and pulls him around sharply, pressing their bodies flush together against the wall.  Jongdae’s eyes are wide with surprise, and he drops the spoon loudly on the floor.  “It’s cute how you think you’re in charge here.” Chanyeol murmurs, cupping Jongdae’s chin.  “But don’t forget that I’m still going to fuck you like I just got out of _prison_.”

 

“You’d better.” Jongdae fires back, and Chanyeol licks his lips, his eyes glittering with intensity.

 

He makes as if to kiss Jongdae again, but instead he pushes away from him at the last second, slinking out of the kitchen without looking back.  Jongdae retrieves his spoon from under the table, his hands shaking a little bit, though more from eagerness than nerves.

 

*

 

“So, you want to let him prep you?” Chanyeol says casually, dropping his jeans to pool around his ankles before stepping out of them and sliding into bed alongside Kris.  “Or would you rather I get you ready for him instead?” Chanyeol’s big hands settle on Kris’s hips, teasing at the waistband where he can feel Kris’s hard cock tucked under the elastic.

 

“How do you think he’d react if he walked in to see us already fucking?” Kris murmurs, pulling Chanyeol into a kiss and at the same time rolling them both over, straddling Chanyeol’s hips.

 

“Probably exactly like we want him to.  You sure you’re okay with this?” Chanyeol says, stroking his hands up Kris’s lean thighs.

 

“I’m okay if you’re okay.” Kris hums, biting the flesh of Chanyeol’s neck gently.  “I mean, to me, it’s not really any different than the last…” he counts on his fingers, “…four times.  I’m just in the middle this time.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true.” Chanyeol brushes his knuckles over Kris’s nipple, drawing a sharp hiss from him.  “I promised Jongdae that if he got to fuck you, then I get to fuck him.”

 

“Now _that_ I can’t wait to see.” Kris replies, his voice tight because Chanyeol’s palm is pressed firmly against the front of his boxers.

 

*

 

Jongdae pushes open the bedroom door, a little nervous but mostly excited, but he almost forgets to close it behind him when the scene before him finally filters through to his brain.

 

The last thing he’d really expected was to see Kris riding Chanyeol, but that’s exactly what he’s doing.  Jongdae stares, affronted that they started without him, but keen to see them continue.  They stop when they hear the door click closed behind him, and Jongdae swallows to wet his suddenly dry mouth. 

 

Chanyeol lifts his head to look at Jongdae standing stock-still just inside the door, a pillow tucked under his arm, not even troubling to hide the tent in the front of his boxers.

 

“Oh, we thought you weren’t going to come.” Kris mocks him gently, and a little breathy gasp in his throat makes Jongdae’s cock twitch.

 

“Not yet, anyway.” Jongdae replies, squinting at Chanyeol cheekily.  He approaches the bed, resting his knee on the mattress and setting his pillow down.

 

“What’s the pillow for?” Chanyeol says, raising his eyebrow, and Jongdae grins.

 

“Well, you let the others stay the night.  You wouldn’t kick me out of bed, would you?”

 

“We’ll see.” Chanyeol says, grunting as Kris shifts his hips forward slightly.  Jongdae crawls onto the bed fully, kneeling between Chanyeol’s spread knees and pressing himself against Kris’s back as if he’s already been invited.

 

Jongdae’s hands look tiny on Kris’s waist, but there’s nothing delicate about the way he holds and forces Kris’s hips down on Chanyeol’s cock.  Kris makes a choked sound, and Chanyeol grips into the soft flesh of Kris’s thighs involuntarily.

 

Kris turns his head to look over his shoulder, and Jongdae comes up on his knees to kiss him for the first time.  Chanyeol forgets instantly why he had any reservations about this.  Jongdae might come on a little strong sometimes, but this—this is good.  He finds himself wondering how Jongdae looks when he’s bent over and begging to come, and his body tingles with excitement at knowing he’s about to find out.

 

Jongdae traces a dry finger around the redness of Kris’s entrance teasingly, and Kris bites his lip.  “Fuck.”

 

“Sure.” Jongdae says.  He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and drops them with almost indecent enthusiasm.  Chanyeol finds himself staring at Jongdae’s cock, half-amazed, because the sheer size of it draws his eye in immediately.  It’s not quite as long as either of theirs, but the girth of it has Kris’s throat bobbing nervously.  He glances at Chanyeol, who returns the surprised look.

 

“Um, wow.” Kris says after a moment.

 

“How does such a little guy like you—” Chanyeol stammers, “—how the hell do you stand up, being so fucking front-heavy?”

 

Jongdae winks, his tongue caught between his teeth in his characteristic kitten smirk.  “Tuck and roll, baby.” He crawls back onto the bed beside them, leaning over to kiss Chanyeol thoroughly.  Kris coasts a hand up the back of Jongdae’s bare thigh, and Jongdae shivers gently at the touch before breaking away from Chanyeol’s mouth and moving up to Kris.

 

“How do you want to fuck me?” Kris says in a low whisper into Jongdae’s mouth, and Jongdae shivers again.  Below, Chanyeol jolts slightly.

 

“I like where you’re at right now.  Ride me.” Jongdae murmurs, curling a hand around the back of Kris’s neck, while Chanyeol exhales something profane.

 

There’s a flurry of movement, and then Jongdae settles himself in a seated position against the headboard, his half-lidded eyes and smirk betraying his lazy confidence as Kris straddles him, the thickness of his cock resting against the cleft of Kris’s ass.  Chanyeol gives Jongdae a stroke with a generously lubed hand, and Kris rocks his hips as Chanyeol presses Jongdae’s dick between his cheeks.

 

And with Chanyeol’s slick hand guiding him against Kris’s body, there’s only a second’s slight resistance before Jongdae slips just inside with a high-pitched whine.  Kris bites his lip, shaking with the effort of holding himself steady as Jongdae slides deeper a half-inch at a time, his insides stretching tight around the thickness of Jongdae’s cock.

 

“How does he feel?” Chanyeol murmurs into Kris’s ear, reaching around his body to stroke Kris’s cock slowly.

 

“Big.” Kris exhales shallowly, twitching at Chanyeol’s touch.  “Really big.  _Oh_.” Chanyeol strokes Kris again, and Jongdae moans at the tension that vibrates through Kris’s body.

 

“Is he tight, Jongdae?” Chanyeol asks over Kris’s shoulder, his hand leaving Kris’s cock to slide up and thumb Jongdae’s nipples.  Jongdae nods, speech failing him completely, his cocky grin replaced by a tight smile that shows his sharp teeth.  “Or is it that you’re so big, he’s even tighter?” Jongdae’s ragged laugh has no humor in it.

 

Chanyeol gets off the bed with a light, but sharp, swat to Kris’s ass that makes him jump—and then groan—when Jongdae’s cock shifts deliciously inside him.  It’s the catalyst, the first domino in a chain reaction, and Jongdae braces his feet against the mattress when Kris starts moving for real.  Kris’s swollen lips are parted and wet where his tongue darts out across them; and below him, Jongdae is flushed from hairline to neck, swollen veins standing out on his neck with effort.

 

Kris’s little sounds take on an edge as Jongdae drives his hips up sharply, and Chanyeol swoops down to muffle them with his mouth.  “God, you look fucking good stuffed up like this, baby.” Chanyeol growls, his knees wobbling dangerously when Kris wraps a hand around his dick.  “Can I watch him fuck you on top?”

 

“Fuck, yes.” Kris breathes unevenly, his eyelids flickering as Jongdae thrusts up hard.  “Do it, Jongdae.”

 

Jongdae takes full advantage of the leeway a full range of motion offers, and when he forces Kris’s knees up against his chest and twists his hips just right, Kris’s little noises and whimpers become loud, helpless moans.   Especially when Chanyeol reaches between them to fist Kris’s cock, his mouth sealed to Jongdae’s, drawing his attention away from Kris and interrupting his rhythm.

 

“Shit,” Kris gasps suddenly, grasping at Jongdae’s biceps; his hands are so big they wrap completely around Jongdae’s arms, squeezing tightly.  “Shit, shit, _shit_ , oh _fuck—_ ” And then he’s coming in jerks and spasms, his back and neck arching sharply as Jongdae fucks him smoothly through orgasm.

 

When Kris comes to a few moments later, Chanyeol is stroking his hair, and Jongdae’s lips are pressed to his collarbone, small hands stroking lines up and down his sides.  His eyelids are drooping, and his thighs quiver with effort as Jongdae pulls out.  “Damn.” He mumbles.

 

Jongdae is fidgeting, shifting his weight back and forth, his hard dick flushed with blood and still shiny with lube.  Kris reaches out lazily, and Jongdae lets himself be pulled down onto his hands and knees into a languid kiss.  Warm palms coast down his sensitive sides and come to rest on his hips.  The bed dips as Chanyeol kneels between Jongdae’s spread legs.

 

A hand drags slowly up the inside of his thigh, making his breath hitch as it carefully cups his balls and rolls them in a hot palm.  The other hand teasingly dips between his cheeks to rub against his entrance, and that’s when Jongdae quivers all over, the breath that leaves his lips shaky and excited.

 

“I think he likes that.” Kris murmurs with a grin.  Chanyeol rubs his thumb against the tight pucker a little harder, relishing the whine that spills from Jongdae’s mouth.

 

“Maybe we should’ve fucked you first.” Chanyeol remarks offhandedly, spilling lube over his fingers accidentally when his hand shakes.  Jongdae nips sharply at Kris’s lip as Chanyeol presses just the tips of his index and middle fingers past the tightness.

 

“You don’t have to go easy on me.” Jongdae mutters.

 

“That’s ballsy, considering it’s me you’re talking to,” Chanyeol says calmly, sinking both fingers to the knuckle into Jongdae, giving his balls a gentle squeeze as if to emphasize his point, “but I suppose I should expect that from someone ballsy enough to want to fuck Kris.”

 

Chanyeol flexes his fingers, and the muscles in Jongdae’s back crawl.  “God dammit.” Jongdae breathes, his knuckles white in their grip on Kris’s forearms.  His face is reddening, his eyelids flickering as Chanyeol’s fingers slide in and out slowly.

 

“I can’t fucking _wait_ to fuck you.” Chanyeol groans.

 

With a twist and crook of Chanyeol’s fingers, Jongdae’s mouth falls open, and the moan that leaves his throat is low and desperate.  “There,” he says breathlessly, “right—right there.”

 

“You mean here?” Chanyeol says, twisting his fingers sharply so that Jongdae arches his back.  Kris pinches Jongdae’s nipple softly, shaping it with his fingers into a hard point, and Jongdae shakes his head, his lower lip quivering slightly.

 

“No, I mean the other thing.” Jongdae says, sarcastic and bordering on waspish as his hips buck back into Chanyeol’s hand.

 

“Ah, then you should’ve said so.” Chanyeol chuckles, retracting his fingers and circling the rim of Jongdae’s entrance.

 

“No,” Jongdae says suddenly, and he clamps his swollen lower lip between his teeth before he continues.  “No, don’t stop.” There’s a touch of pleading in his tone, but he swallows it back before it can do any more damage.

 

“Don’t stop what?” Chanyeol teases Jongdae with the tip of a finger, pushing just past the tightness and feeling Jongdae’s body grip at him eagerly.  Kris’s big hands slip down over Jongdae’s ass to hold him open.

 

“Do it.  Put your fingers back in.” Jongdae says sharply, squeezing his eyes shut so that he doesn’t have to look at the smug expression on Kris’s face.  Chanyeol’s self-satisfied laugh is infuriating.

 

“You want this?” Chanyeol pushes all the way in again, and Jongdae’s breath catches.  “Or you want more?” He adds another finger, the stretch slick and hot, and Jongdae’s chest heaves in a sob.

 

“More.” He says, and his tone is surprisingly even, almost a little too carefully controlled.  Chanyeol thrusts his fingers in at an angle, and Jongdae’s cool tone breaks like ice.

 

“ _More_.” He repeats roughly.  Chanyeol eases in a third finger, biting his lip at the way Jongdae’s body grips his knuckles so tightly. 

 

“Greedy.” Chanyeol murmurs, curling his fingers to press ruthlessly against that particular soft spot inside Jongdae.  Kris kisses the resultant whine and what little breath Jongdae has left right out of him.  “But that’s nothing new.” Chanyeol pushes down a little harder, and Jongdae makes a broken noise.

 

“Please.” Jongdae bites out, his voice wavering at the end.  Chanyeol’s eyebrows jump in surprise, and even Kris’s lips curl up in a smirk.

 

“Sorry, what was that?” Chanyeol teases, withdrawing his fingers again.

 

“Fuck me, _please_.”

 

“With manners and everything.” Chanyeol pats Jongdae’s ass patronizingly.  On one hand, Chanyeol thinks he could stay here all night and finger Jongdae until he cries from sheer desperation; but on the other, his dick is aching to be buried in Jongdae, and he’s pretty sure that alone will be enough to make him cry.

 

Chanyeol applies lube to his cock and fits the tip of it against Jongdae’s hole, pressing just the head past Jongdae’s entrance.  The pretty pink rim fluctuates around Chanyeol’s thickness, tight and eager as it welcomes him in.  Chanyeol grabs onto Jongdae’s hips to keep them both steady, because Jongdae’s bucking back against Chanyeol with greedy intent, and there’s no way in hell Chanyeol’s going to let him run this.

 

Jongdae’s body is tight, resisting the pressure of Chanyeol’s dick at first, but Jongdae’s fingernails are scoring down Kris’s biceps heedlessly in his need.  Chanyeol’s hands are still slick from lube, and his grasp on Jongdae’s hips falters and slides.  Jongdae pushes back hard, bearing down and impaling himself on Chanyeol’s cock, his sharp intake of breath against Kris’s mouth a startling contrast to his previous raunchy moaning.

 

“Damn, Jongdae.” Chanyeol murmurs, raking a hand down Jongdae’s spine, blunt nails scraping the skin and making Jongdae’s breath hiss out in a string of expletives.  A sharp slap to the cheek of his ass makes his whole body clench around Chanyeol’s cock.  Unable to keep still, Chanyeol starts up a slow, easy, thoroughly frustrating rhythm that drags all manner of interesting noises from Jongdae’s throat. 

 

Jongdae’s moans rise in pitch with every increase in Chanyeol’s pacing, and that’s when Chanyeol slows to a grind, his hips rubbing harshly against the sore flesh of Jongdae’s ass.  Jongdae’s body lurches as if to fuck himself on Chanyeol’s cock, but Chanyeol’s hands are tight on his waist to keep him still.

 

Kris’s big hands span Jongdae’s entire chest, teasing his nipples with long fingers, and Jongdae’s hand reaches for his cock, only to be prized away instantly.  Jongdae glares at Kris, his irritation and impatience giving way to real ire, while the way his lower lip trembles again dampens the effect of his scowl.

 

Chanyeol shifts his hips slightly, glancing down at where Jongdae’s body is tight and hot around his cock, and Jongdae bites his lip.  Kris tips his chin up with a finger to nibble at the corners of Jongdae’s mouth.

 

“I’m close.” Jongdae moans, muffled when Kris slips his tongue past Jongdae’s swollen lips.

 

“I know.” Chanyeol pants, drawing his hips back just to slam them forward, and Jongdae cries out sharply, his hand flying back to grab at Chanyeol’s thigh, encouraging him to keep going.  Chanyeol doesn’t move, instead hauling Jongdae up onto his knees, holding his arms back.

 

Jongdae is flushed from forehead to nipples, his lips swollen and his cock jutting out, still thick and hot where Kris wraps his fingers around it, the tip beaded with clear precome.  Kris lets his hand fall away from Jongdae’s cock after a second, instead gripping his hips to hold him steady as Chanyeol begins to fuck him again, slowly but building speed.

 

Jongdae feels his orgasm creeping up even faster than before, but once again, Chanyeol stops.  Kris’s tongue is flicking around Jongdae’s navel, and Jongdae’s hips rut forward gently, trying to rub his cock against Kris’s neck.

 

“Please,” Jongdae’s plea starts as a whimper but deteriorates into a sob, and he clings desperately to Kris’s shoulders as Chanyeol’s rhythm changes again, fucking him with deep, slow strokes.  “Oh god, _please_ let me come.” His legs tremble violently with the effort of holding himself up.

 

“I don’t know.  I don’t feel like I’m about to come yet.” Chanyeol bends forward to whisper in Jongdae’s ear.  In truth, Jongdae’s begging is pushing him closer and closer to the edge, hot arousal tearing through his nerves like fire, but seeing Jongdae’s blood pressure rise makes it worth holding out just a bit longer.

 

“Please!” Jongdae begs again, and this time, Chanyeol can see the wet paths of tears on his cheeks.  The veins on his neck and jaw are bulging out again in stark relief, and Chanyeol traces one with his open mouth, pulling Jongdae back against him in counterpoint to his thrusts.

 

“How good does he fuck you, Jongdae?” Kris hisses, pushing a finger past Jongdae’s spit-slicked, swollen lips, and Jongdae’s chest heaves desperately as he drags for air enough to respond.

 

“Oh god, it’s so fucking good!” He wails, scratching his nails heedlessly across Kris’s shoulders.  “Please, Chanyeol, _Kris_ , I need to come!”

 

“No one’s actually stopping you.” Chanyeol retorts, and Jongdae’s responding wail is so pathetic that finally, Kris takes pity on him and wraps a hand around his cock.

 

One, two, three tight strokes and Jongdae falls apart completely, his body seizing and thrashing in the throes of an orgasm that constricts him into a vice grip around Chanyeol’s dick.  Jongdae whimpers as the last of his come decorates Kris’s chest and neck in flecks and splotches of white, and Kris catches him as his knees finally give way.

 

Chanyeol groans as Jongdae falls off his dick, his come splashing across the small of Jongdae’s back and spilling over his knuckles.  Jongdae barely reacts, twitching only slightly as Chanyeol sweeps his fingers through the mess.

 

“Wow.” Kris is the first to speak up, and even he looks dazed, looking between Chanyeol and Jongdae.  “Why don’t you ever fuck _me_ that way?”

 

“Because you get mean when I string you out like that.” Chanyeol wheezes.  He lands a ringing slap to Jongdae’s asscheek, the sting magnified by the stickiness of the come splattered on his skin.

 

“Let’s see you call that _pretty good_.” Chanyeol says calmly, kneading the reddened skin gently to ease the sting.  Jongdae gives an exhausted sort of chuckle.

 

“You guys _really_ need to do this with Joonmyun-hyung.” He breathes as Kris reaches for the tissues on the bedside table.

 

“What does Joonmyun have to do with it?” Chanyeol asks, blotting come out of his pubic hair indelicately.

 

“Leave me out of this, thanks.” Joonmyun’s sarcastic voice rings out behind their shared wall.

 

All cleaned up, they finally tuck into bed together, Jongdae curled up against Kris’s chest, Chanyeol pressed against Kris’s back with an arm slung over his waist.

 

“Yeah, it was pretty good.” Jongdae murmurs, his sleepy smirk curling the corners of his mouth again.

 

“I’m still not above making you sleep on the floor.” Chanyeol mutters.


End file.
